


parts to you

by prkjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non Idol AU, five times fic, lapslock, non detailed smut, the slightest hint of angst, this is all soonhoon idk anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: every time jihoon undresses, soonyoung notices something new and adorable about his body.





	parts to you

**Author's Note:**

> aNOTHER fic based off of dolleye's fluff au generator  
> sorry 4 any typos/error etc

he first time soonyoung sees jihoon undressing, it’s completely by mistake. there’s a vicious storm brewing outside, thunder already rumbling deep in the depths of the sky, an occasional flash of lightening some distance away and soonyoung’s is at least a half hour’s bus ride away from jihoon’s own house, far too far of a distance for jihoon to be travelling in such conditions, so the decision for jihoon to just stay had been made easily.

 

soonyoung had left a pair of shorts and a long sleeve that’s just too small for him folded on his dresser, taking his own clothes into the bathroom to change into, soft sweatpants and a thin tee shirt hanging off his taller frame. he doesn’t knock before entering his room, announcing his presence not being a habit he’s used to, and so when he steps into his bedroom jihoon’s already whipping around with soonyoung’s shirt clutched to his chest. 

 

“oh, my bad-- sorry jihoon-ah!” soonyoung yells, closing the door with a thud and standing in the hall with his back against the frame, his own cheeks warming to display a pink hue. he covers his mouth, fighting an awkwardly giddy smile. 

 

he’d probably seen the boy for a total of three seconds, but his bare thighs only half covered by grey boxers leave an imprint in his brain nonetheless, pale skin stretched across soft muscle, thick in comparison to his petite frame, and for a split second soonyoung thinks about how they’d feel under his fingers, or how’d they look quivering, wrapped around his waist. 

 

then, there’s a crash of thunder and a strike of lightening and the lighters flicker twice before everything goes dark, and jihoon’s thighs aren’t the first thing in his mind.

 

* * *

 

the second time soonyoung sees him undressing, it’s significantly more embarrassing. he’s drunk, mind a swirling mess, and he can barely tell left from right as the room spins wildly. all he can tell is that there’s a firm pressure against his side, his arm wrapped around jihoon’s shoulder, and he stumbles over his own legs whenever he attempts to look anywhere that isn’t straight ahead. there’s a pounding between soonyoung’s ears that only grows in severity when he finds himself on the elevator, a sense of motion sickness making him his throat feel right and his gut churn. 

 

“hoon-ah, hoonie, hoonie i’m gonna be sick- too much to drink- my stomach,” soonyoung warns, giving jihoon a sense of urgency when he pulls the key card from his pocket and hurriedly leads soonyoung inside, the taller male emptying his stomach’s contents the moment he steps inside. jihoon doesn’t say anything, only maneuvers soonyoung around the mess and lays him down on the bed closest to the entrance. 

 

laying down, soonyoung notices the pale yellow stain down the front of jihoon’s button down, the brunet unbuttoning the white dress shirt slowly and shucks it off his shoulders and down his arms, soft skin illuminated by the bathroom light as he runs the tap. jihoon returns with a towel and a cup, placing the dark coloured cloth over soonyoung’s sick and placing the water beside the paling boy.

 

“we just celebrating graduating high school, soonyoung, not the winning the lottery. you didn’t have to drink yourself sick.” jihoon says, clicking his tongue, as he aids soonyoung in sitting up and holding the cup for the black haired male to take a swig of. 

 

with jihoon closer, soonyoung can see all the little details on his torso. there’s little freckles on his shoulders, a small, dark beauty mark just above the jut of his hip bone. soonyoung notices a little white line on the right side of jihoon’s tummy, little dots on either side the result of a number of stitches that soonyoung’s too fucked to count. he thinks it’s pretty regardless, soft and dainty in relation to the rest of his otherwise unblemished skin and without realizing it, soonyoung finds himself tracing the white scar.

 

vaguely, through the drunken haze of his mind, he recalls when jihoon had gotten admitted for appendicitis, the brunet only going to the hospital after he’d finished his english presentation with soonyoung, because the elder was nervous and didn’t think he’d be able to do it alone.

 

“yeah, i know. i think i’m just going to miss high school a lot.”

 

* * *

 

the third time soonyoung sees jihoon undress, he’s fucking livid.

 

it’s from the perspective of a phone screen, blurry with how zoomed in it is, obviously shot from a hidden spot in the locker room that soonyoung’s been in himself more than enough times. there are comments on comments rolling in on the live stream, some asking what they’re suppose to be looking at, others wondering when jinhyun is going to hurry up and get to the point, the senior having something of a reputation of pulling distasteful pranks on freshmen.

 

a comment from jinhyun himself appears, with too many laughing emojicons and malicious words that make soonyoung swear he sees red.

 

_ lolol, i already got someone to take the clothes from his locker, now we’re just gonna wait and see if we can get him fully naked and force him to run through campus home lolololol _

 

and even though soonyoung’s blood is boiling, he can’t help but notice how attractive jihoon looks, straight posture and subtle arch of his lower back leading to soft curve of his backside, tank top half on his body and his stomach looks taunt, the shadows of abs dancing under his skin. 

there’s another comment; “ _ i’m giving him ten minutes before we force take his clothes lolol, tick tock freshman _ ” and without thinking soonyoung finds himself standing and shoving on the first pair of shoes he can find, pace almost a jog as he bee lines through the dead cold campus without a jacket.

 

and later that night, when soonyoung’s knuckles are bruised and his clothes are still hanging from jihoon’s frame, he can only laugh at the frost bitten stinging on his left ear as jihoon goes on and on about how reckless soonyoung is, really.

 

* * *

 

the fourth time it happens, the circumstances are a little illegal. they’re trespassing, technically, the indoor pool a tranquil quiet with the lack of any human presence beside jihoon and himself. 

it’s dark, too, the only light available emitting from the cyan lights under the water's surface, casting pretty blue hues on both of their skin.

 

“we can’t do this, soonyoung.” jihoon whispers, like if he speaks too loud too suddenly they’ll instantly get put in handcuffs, but soonyoung only laughs loudly, tipping his head back and smiling the sounding echo that bounces off the empty walls. 

 

giving jihoon a mischievous look, soonyoung kicks off his shoes and peels off his socks, ridding himself of his shirt and unbuckling his belt, looking to jihoon to encourage him to follow suit.

 

“hoon-ah, haven’t you ever wanted to go skinny dipping?” soonyoung asks, tempting, as the last of his clothes find themselves on the ground, giving a running start to the still, chlorine mixed water and cannon balls into it, creating waves throughout the deep end.

 

when soonyoung breaches the water again, dark hair wet, he sees jihoon stood nude, hands between his legs to cover his modesty, and soonyoung wishes the line of his stare following the light happy trail wasn’t as blatant. 

 

and it only takes a minute of coaxing to get jihoon into the water, cautious and worrying for a moment as he treads the water before soonyoung splashes a small tsunami of water at jihoon and all stress dissipates from his body, laughing as he splutters the water from his mouth and returns the wave tenfold. 

 

eventually, breathless, the two of them find themselves at the edge of the deep end, tips of their toes just barely touching the floor of the pool, treading closer and closer until soonyoung can feel the drops of water fall onto his nose from jihoon’s hair. there’s a moment when the air stops freezes in soonyoung’s lungs his heart hammering with both exertion and nerves, notices jihoon’s eyelashes move as his eyes flicker lower for a fraction of a second.

 

soonyoung’s head tilts to the side and jihoon’s tongue darts out to run over his lower lip, doesn't move a muscle as soonyoung’s mouth presses lightly against his own, eyelids fluttering closed as he leans in, soft and cautious, and for the first time since being in this pool, soonyoung feels like he’s drowning.

 

* * *

 

the fifth time soonyoung sees jihoon undress, it’s a little surreal, with heavy hands and hot exhales against cherry red lip and bruised necks. jihoon’s hair is mussed, his clothing in disarray, shirt hiked up his chest and jeans unbuttoned. soonyoung trails open mouthed kisses down the brunet’s body, trails down his collarbones, prominent and littered with blooming reds.

 

his hands run along the bare expanse of jihoon’s body, flushed and warm under his palms, and he presses a kiss to the area just above the waistband of his boxers before tugging the denim from his legs, revealing pale thighs and defined bulge, fingers dancing along jihoon’s inner thighs.

 

his hands travel back up to jihoon’s chest, focusing on the slight indented scar on his side before they stop at his chest, pushing his shirt up further, then riding it altogether, the small boy laid out almost completely naked before him, and his stomach erupts with nervous butterflies. 

 

soonyoung feels his hands shake when his fingers dip under the elastic band of his underwear, and when jihoon’s finally, finally, naked under him he feels another sense of surrealism wash over him, because jihoon is fucking ethereal, head to toe.

 

a while later, when soonyoung’s still catching his breath, sweat beading on his forehead and stinging scratch marks lining his back, he realizes jihoon’s body is among his favourite things, nude or not, looking with adoration as he tugs on a stained shirt and loose sweatpants.

**Author's Note:**

> me: realizes at the last paragraph that this would have been a fantastic art!au im so disappointed 
> 
> twitter: subsoonyoung / 1soonyoung  
> tumblr: svnteenie


End file.
